Father and Daughter
by Neko-Yuff16
Summary: After a hard battle with Naraku, the gang leaves back for the village, Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru bringing up the rear. Elsewhere, Rin waits for her Lord to return.


The End is The Beginning

By Neko-yuff16! Again!

This is my second continuing Inu story. Please, by all means, check out my other stories.  
I took someone's advice, and I began thinking of ways to write more Inu stories that were in plot to the story.

I think my first one-shot did well...don't you guys? cuz im sure others are reading this that have read my others...or atleast I hope they are...i know mel is! cuz mel lubs me!  
or so she said! ' me and her had a conversation the other day on how guys suck...(we dont mean like we like girls or anything! I have no sexual attraction towards you, melanie, as im sure that you dont to me)  
...wow...anyways! ' this story is a post-Naraku death. I know! they are completely overdone, but!  
wait, there's more! ive been trying to think of cute ways that inu and kag could still be together!(mel, i hope you update your kero-chan variety special!)

this paragraph is an advertisement for my friend's story! her name is Mayu Kitsune! please check her story out!  
she NEEDS reviews...

The End Is The Beginning

/ Chapter 1/

Naraku screamed.

" How could a mere half-demon and his mortal defeat me!"

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk.

" I hope you don't plan on giving my little brother all the credit, do you?"

Naraku glared through his pain to the Lord of the Western Lands. His sarcasm wasn't appreciated right about now.

" Shut up, you mutt!"

Sesshoumaru glared.

" This coming from a HALF-DEMON! How dare you call me something so low. I believe you have forgotten your place, Naraku!  
Now, die!"

Naraku felt his body vanish as he gave one last glare to the group of demons and mortals alike.

Then he vanished completely.

Inu Yasha gave a sigh of relief as his side began to feel as though it were on fire. He looked down to it, blood running from it.

" Inu Yasha! Oh no! We need to get back to Kaede. Kirara, come quick. We need to go back."

Kagome was about to get on Kirara's back until she heard a devestating scream.

" NO!"

She looked towards the sound's home.

Sango.

Kagome ran to where Sango was kneeling, tears falling from her eyes freely. Kagome looked to what she was so upset about.

Miroku was lying beneath Sango, multiple gashes across his chest, and a hole in his stomach. His eyes were dilated and lifeless.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. Miroku was dead. She saw Sango fall next to his body, her body wretching with sobs. She reached out with a shaking hand, grasping his hand. She brought it to her face and kissed it softly.

" Please, no...Not him, too. Please, not him."

Kagome fell to her knees next to Sango, tears falling. Shippo appeared next to her, sobbing quietly over his dead friend.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned, Inu Yasha was next her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, allowing her to cry.

Koga came closer to see what was going on. He shook his head at the sight. It just wasn't right.

" His death would not have been in vain."

Kagome shook her head.

" He wanted... to.. be... happy. He... wanted... to... be.. with San...go. It's not fair!" New sobs wracked her body,  
as Inu Yasha held her tighter.

Sesshoumaru just watched. Then he heard a voice in his head.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, please help him. Please! Lady Kagome is sad. I am sad. Please! Save him like you did me."

Sesshoumaru sighed. That mortal would be the death of him one day.

He pulled out his Tenseiga, and walked to the group of sobbing people.

" Move aside."

Inu Yasha looked up to see what Sesshoumaru was going to do. He began to pull Kagome out of the way. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be so low as to interfere with someone in a state like this...or would he?

" What are you gonna do, Sesshoumaru!"

" I'm going to end your suffering, dear brother. I'm getting quite tired of having to smell tears."

Kagome felt Koga pass by, picking Sango up as she violently protested, claiming she wanted to be by his side.

Sesshoumaru looked further to the man's soul, seeing the little gremlins that chained the souls. He raised the Tenseiga, striking the gremlins, killing them.

Everyone watched in amazement as some of Miroku's more serious wounds closed up.

His eyes opened in a haze. He began to look around, trying to find what was going on and where he was. Then he remembered.

Naraku.

Was.

Dead.

Naraku was dead! Finally! He tried to sit up, but felt something smack into him, causing him to fall back down.

His eyes darted to the figure on top of him. Dark brown hair was all he could see. Then he knew who it was.

" San...go." he muttered weakly.

She raised her head, her eyes full of tears. He was about to say something else until he felt something crash on to his lips.

Sango's lips.

His eyes widened in shock. The girl who claimed to hate him so much, was kissing him. His dear, beloved Sango was kissing him!  
He began to kiss back as he heard shouting.

" YES! See, Inu Yasha! I told you! They're in love! See! Ha!"

Inu Yasha sighed, rolling his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his side.

" Whatever. What's say you and me go back 'cause I don't have an endless supply of blood, ya know!"

Kagome sighed.

" Okay. Koga, help Miroku get back to Kaede's hut."

" I won't have to carry both of'em, will I? 'Cause it's him or her, not both."

Sango looked to Miroku.

" Koga, take Miroku. I can ride with Kagome and Inu Yasha. Shippo, stay with Koga incase Miroku needs something."

" Okay, Sango."

Shippo jumped on Koga's shoulder.

" Hello, Koga!"

" Pft...stupid fox kit."

" What was that! Kagome! Koga's being mean to me."

Sesshoumaru looked to them all in hidden shock.

' We just defeated the biggest threat, next to this Sesshoumaru, and they act as though nothing's happened. They must be close...'

" Stupid mutt!"

" Wimpy Wolf!"

" Dog turd!"

Sesshoumaru growled.

Koga looked to Sesshoumaru, remembering he was there.

" Eh...heh... I wasn't talkin' 'bout you, Sesshoumaru!" He began to wave his hands infront of his face, showing him he meant no harm.

" I am LORD Sesshoumaru, to you, wolf!"

Koga straightened up.

" Yes sir." He turned to Miroku, picking the man up, getting ready to leave.

" See ya, Kagome!" He kicked up dust as he jumped over trees.

Sango got comfy sitting infront of Inu Yasha as Kagome let him rest his head on her lap.

Inu Yasha looked to Sesshoumaru.

" You comin'? Or do you wanna just stand there, being useless?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the cruder comments, only answering the first question.

" I will come when I please, little brother."

" Hmph. Whatever."

Kirara took off, flying through the sky, skimming treetops.

Seshsoumaru sighed. Rin must be irritable by now. He jumped, choosing to be active in his transportation today. He jumped from treetop to treetop, gliding softly before landing again.

/scene change--when everyone gets back/

Rin watched the skies, waiting for her Lord to show up. She saw something in the distance, but as it got closer she saw that it was some of Lady Kagome's friends. The big cat demon came next, carrying Lady Kagome and two others. The one in red seemed to be asleep.

She waited a bit longer, but still no sign of her Lord.

She ran to the wolf demon first.

" Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked innocently.

Koga looked down to her.

" Huh? Oh. Sesshoumaru? He should be here soon, unless he got delayed."

Rin's lips turned up in a smile.

" Yay! My Lord is alright!"

She began to dance in the field.

/Hours later./

Rin sat on the ground, tears in her eyes.

Her Lord had yet to come back.

' Maybe...Maybe he left to find something to eat. Yes! That's it. He was just hungry! Maybe he'll find something for Rin to eat as well.'

" Rin!"

Rin turned her head to the sound. Kagome was standing on the hill, looking at her.

" Rin! Don't you want to come inside? It's warmer."

Rin shook her head.

" Lord Sesshoumaru has not returned yet. I will wait for him."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in kindness. Rin was so thoughtful. She walked to Rin's current location, sitting next to her.

" Do you mind if I wait with you?"

Rin smiled.

" No. Of course not, Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

" When do you think my Lord will be back?"

" Hmmm...I don't know. He was supposed to be right behind us, but I guess something else came to his mind."

Rin's smile wavered. She looked at the grass.

" Yeah. That's it." she said weakly.

Kagome looked at the little girl. She seemed so sad.

" Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin sniffled.

" He left, didn't he?"

Kagome looked suprised.

" What? Who left?"

" My Lord. He left me behind, didn't he?"

Kagome sighed.

" I won't lie to you Rin. I have no idea."

Rin nodded her small head. She'd thought as much.

" Are you going to come get something to eat?"

She shook her head, "no".

" I'll leave some out for you, ok?"

She nodded.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Kagome got up and walked past her back to the hut.

Her Lord had left. She was certain. He was hardly ever happy with her. He was a demon. She was a human. A young human, at that. He had no use for keeping a small child like her around. She sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. Her Lord was gone.  
She sobbed quietly, her face hidden in her arms that were resting on her bent knees.

A large hand found it's way to her shoulder, gripping it tighly but kindly. Her bleary eyes could hardly make out who was holding her, but from what she could see,  
she assumed it to be only one person.

" Lord Sesshoumaru!"

She jumped on him, linking her arms behind his neck. Now, normally, now would be the time he would tell her to stop this nonsense, but he never told her. Instead,  
he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tighter.

" Lord Sesshoumaru! I thought you'd left me behind!"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile.

" Rin, you should know by now. I will not leave you behind."

He felt her nod. He lifted her up as he stood, letting her legs rest on his sides. She yawned, sleepy from lack of sleep. It was past her normal bedtime.

" Sleep, Rin. We will there soon."

" Yes...my...Lord..."

She had finally passed out. He continued walking back to the hut, holding the girl close.' Father would laugh. He fell in love with a human. And it seems as though I have as well.'

He looked to the girl he held with his arm. Yes. She was, indeed, important. Of course, he'd be the only one to know.

(end story)

yay! i know...people are OOC...but i meant for it to be that way... seriously...i tried to keep inu in character atleast...and im sure i kept kagome in character. and rins a bit out...and ses is COMPLETELY OUT!but thats ok! its only for rin...no one else.

I know...this one sucks...im not too proud of it...maybe you guys can tell me what's up with it

and as i said before:

I KNOW THEY ARENT IN CHARACTER! DO NOT GIVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT THEM NOT BEING IN CHARACTER! I KNOW!

:ahem: now, back to the nicer me!! ttyl! buh bye!

neko-yuff16, out! 


End file.
